Strawberries
by littlemissy014
Summary: MadgeXGale, after the rebellion, takes place in District 12, I know Gale moved and Madge died, but in this story they don't! MadgeXGale Forever! Disclaimer: Not mine!
1. Chapter 1: Big News

Madge & Gale mini-series -1-

Madge POV

"Gale!" I scream. "Come quick!"

"What's wrong?" he asks, a few seconds later he's at my side.

"Spider!" I scream, he laughs. Then he carefully picks up the spider and throws it out the window. Next he's hugging me and laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You," he repiles," with your fear of spiders."

"It's not funny," I say defensively. "If you want to make fun of me you won't get any cake."

"Cake? Where'd you get cake from?" he drops his gaze.

"You know, the Mellark Bakery," I say causually.

"Ah, okay then."

"Gale honey," I say trying to keep him with me. "Katniss is my friend, I'm not going to not buy from them because of something that happened ten years ago!" Now I'm mad.

"Fine then! Go to your precious Mellarks!" He storms out of the room and I here the front door slam. Great now I've made him mad, better call Haymitch, he'll calm him down.

"Haymitch," I whine into the phone.

"Yes, darling."

"Can you go calm Gale down?"

"What happened this time?"

"I bought a cake from the Mellark Bakery."

"He's still not over that? He has you now."

"Can you just calm him down?" I ask again.

"Sure, where'd he go?"

"The woods, Haymitch. Duh!"

"Don't you get smart on me girl, I'm going to calm your husband down."

"Sorry, just go fine him please. I want to tell him something really important."

"Sure, Madge. I'll go now."

Gale POV

"She just had to buy from there, didn't she?" I punched the tree next to me.

"Yea, she did," a voice behind me says. I turn around to see Katniss perched in a tree. Her grey eyes wide, her hair in a braid, and a squirell hanging from her belt.

"I...uh...thought I was alone."

"You're never alone in the woods Gale. You should know that best of all."

"How'd you know I was talking about Madge buying from you?"

"I didn't, but you just told me."

"Ugh!" I punch another tree and an apple falls on my head.

Katniss laughs as I chuck the apple, "That's what you get. Remember when you harm nature, it harms you."

I walk over and attempt to punch Katniss too, but she blocks it, "After I went through the games, you think I can't block a punch?"

I scowl, she grins and asks, "Why are you mad at Madge for buying from us? She just wanted to have something to surprise you with when she told you the news."

"What news?"

"I've said too much," she holds up her hands in surrender, "and I've been out here all day and only have a squirell to prove it. Gotta go."

"If you want to hear the news you should go home," Haymitch says.

"Haymitch, why are you here?"

"Madge sent me."

"Of course she did."

"She's worried and she has some big, big news!" he was mocking his girlfriend, Effie Trinket.

"Uh! Everyone is saying that, what is it!"

"Go home and she'll tell you."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Then you'll never hear the news."

"Fine might as well." I turn around and start walking home. I arrive in five minutes flat. I open the door and just get out "Ma..." Before she comes out running and gives me a suffocating hug. She's whispering my name over and over again.

"What's this news everyone won't tell me?"

Madge POV

"Um...the news?"

"Yes, the news."

"All right...um Gale...can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure what is it?"

"If we had a kid what would you name it?"

"Um...probably Rebecca or Annabel."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Steven or Jayson. Why?" I give him a small smile.

"Because we'll need to pick a name before the baby's born."

"Baby? What baby? Wait...your pregnaut aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh!" he picks me up, spins me around, and kisses me. "Finally!"

"I know, it only took two years!"

"Girl or boy?"

"Who the heck knows!"

"Now I see why you bought cake."

"Your not still mad?"

"Not anymore!"

"Thank god! So do you want some cake?"

"Sure," he answers as we go into the kitchen. He cuts a piece for me then for himself. Then he turns around and hands the piece to me.

"Here m'lady."

"Why thank you," I kiss him on the cheek. We go and sit on the couch, and Gale pulls me into his lap.

After he's done he starts rubbing his hands up and down my thighs, "So how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been pregnaut?"

"Oh...um like maybe a week and a half."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared you'd be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because maybe you didn't want a kid, maybe you'd leave me eight months in and I'd have to raise a child all on my own," my cheeks flush with embarassment.

"Why would you think that?"

"It goes through every woman's head the first time she's pregnaut."

"Oh, but you know I'll never leave you, right?"

When I don't answer right away he asks again, "Right?"

"Um..."

"Your doubting me?"

"Gale you ran away from the house like a half hour ago because I bought a cake from the Mellark Bakery, the only bakery in town. How do I know you won't leave again, for good after the baby's born?" I drop my gaze.

"I won't, I swear on my bow and arrow." Then he tilts over so we're laying down, and he flips me over so we're stomach to stomach. He wraps his right hand in my hair while his left is moving up and down on the back of my thighs. I tease my left hair through his dark hair as he pulls my lips to his. He kisses me witth so much passion I know, in my heart, he'll never leave me. Sooner or later he pulls away, "Now do you believe me?"

"Yes," he leans down again and I stop him. "I think we better take this to the bed."

"Good idea."

"Remember we can't go all out, I already pregnaut. I don't want to have twins."

"Fine then," he takes me hand and leads me into our room, he locks the door behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Mellarks

Madge and Gale -2-

* * *

Madge POV

I turn over and his body is no longer there. I get up out of the bed and get dressed in my everyday clothes

_He must have gone to the woods_, I tell myself. _I'll just go get my errands done than I go find him._ I make myself a small breakfast of a bagel and a small glass of orange juice. Then I head out.

My first stop is the bakery. I walk in and am greeted by Katniss's smiling face. Well not exactly, she was looking down at the counter and writing something, then she looked up.

"Hey, what can I get you?"

"Um...wait a sec the lists in here somewhere," I walk over and dump the contents of my purse on the counter. "Here it is, one loaf of white bread, one dozen of vanilla cupcakes, and one set of directions to where Gale is in the woods."

"Ah...Peeta, I need a dozen vanilla cupcakes, and a loaf of white."

He comes out a minute later to give the order and asks, "Who is this for?" Then he turns around and see's me and says, "Oh it's you."

"Hey Peeta, Posy's birthday party is tomorrow, and Gale and I are in charge of the dessert," he comes around from behind the counter and gives me a hug. "Congrats, where's the lucky dad?"

"Speeking of dad's, where's Marcy. I didn't go through all that pain for you to lose them," Katniss interrupts.

"Relax Katniss, she's in her chair in the back. I'll go back there now."

"You forgot something Katniss," I say while looking in the bag. "There's no directions to Gale."

"Here," she quickly scribles something on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"Hey Kat?"

"Yea."

"Wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, thanks."

"See you at seven, bye," I tell her then I yell, "Bye Peeta!"

* * *

"Gale! Where are you?" I scream. _Did Katniss give me fake directions? I wonder._

"Right here," I hear a voice behind me and I jump.

"God Gale, don't scare me like that."

"Says the girl who came unarmed into the woods."

"I came to find you."

"Figured."

"Come home with me?"

"Why?"

"You need to help me with Posy's present and were going to Disctrict 2 tomorrow after Posy's party and you need to pack"

"Did you get the cupcakes?"

"Yes, Gale I don't understand why you hate him. He's really nice Marcy is so cute. They're coming to dinner tonight, would it kill you to be nice for one night?"

"Fine, but only because you asked me to and you already have something for me so I owe you"

Confussed I ask, "What do I have for you?"

In response he pats my stomach. Then he asks, "One thing though. Why are we going to District 2?"

"So Ms. Everdeen can tell me what gender the baby is."

"Oh, okay lets go," he puts all of his weapons and daily catches into the bag, then he throught the bag on his shoulders I turn and start to walk toward the house, but he quickly changes that by gathering me into his arms.

* * *

Gale comes into the kitchen and peeks into the oven, "Whatcha making?"

"Chicken and soup."

"Why?"

"The chicken is for the adults, the soup is for Marcy."

"Can Marcy eat soup? I thought she was still breast feeding."

"Is she? Oh, then the soup can be for anyone who wants it."

_*Knock, knock*_

"Come in," I call out, since it must be Peeta, Katniss, and Marcy.

I hear feet come up the stairs and I go to meet them, but before I can even say hello there's a gun in my face. "Gale!" I choke out. "Help!" Then I feel someone grab my hands and pull then behind me, and a punch to the temple and I'm out for the count.

* * *

Gale POV

I hear Madge yell my name and go running. She must be playing a joke on me with Peeta and Katniss, but I'm not taking any chances. I get there just in time to see her fall on the floor, I gasp and then there's a gun trained on my heart.

"Don't move or your girlfriend gets it."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my wife and I think you should back off or I'll get mad."

"Oh so scary," the one standing behind Madge says.

I immediately punch the one in front of me, but before he falls, he pulls the triger that sends the bullet into my chest. I have time for one last thought before I die: _Madge, I love you and I'm sorry._

* * *

**Before I get people saying you can't tell a baby's gender a-week-and-a-half into pregnancy, but this is the future so ANYTHING is possible! More coming soon! **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Gale's Little Girl

Madge and Gale -3-

* * *

Gale POV

Forever, that's how long I was under. Or at least it seemed like it. I spent the entire time dreaming about Madge, what was happening to her, if the baby was okay, and just plan when will I get her back. When I do finally resurface I am tied down to a bed/operating table or something. There are three people also in my room. One is Madge tied down the same way as me. The other two look like doctors both are aroung Madge's bed, and I see she hasn't resurfaced yet.

Suddenly Madge wakes up, she is clearly confused and her first word is, "Gale?"

"Right here," I answer. Which was a bad decison because now one of the doctors is exaiming me and the other is pulling a seperator between Madge and me, which only makes her scream louder.

"Don't worry your wife and her baby are going to be fine, we just want you for...how to put this...information."

"On what?"

"On Katniss and Peeta."

"I won't tell you anything."

"You will or we will torture your wife then all bets are off on whether your child will live or not."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Just relax and answer these questions. Are they still married?"

"Duh," I say out loud. _This guy is such and idiot._ I think in my head.

"Do they have any kids?"

_Why would they want to know that, will they harm Marcy?_ I wonder. I do kinda love the little tike_,_ I decide to lie, "No, Katniss refuses to have kids."

He writes something down on his clip board, "Last question, Do you think Katniss will change her mind about kids any time soon?"

"I highly doubt it, she hasn't wanted to have kids ever since she was like twelve. It'll take alot to change her mind."

"Okay you and your wife may go now," as soon as he said that the seperator was tugged back and I could see Madge again. My bonds were removed as the questioner hit a button, so were Madge's.

She ran to me and I caught her in my arms, "Remember," the person who was with Madge said, "you can't tell Katniss and Peeta about this."

We nodded and then were escorted out and led to a hover craft which dropped us off in the woods.

* * *

Madge POV

"That was too simple," I tell Gale as we walk home.

"I know, all they did was ask me some questions then dismis us."

"What were the questions about?"

"Katniss and Peeta," he say matter a factly.

What did you tell them?"

"That they were still married, don't have a kid, and weren't planning on having one soon."

"But what about Marcy?"

"I figured they would probably use the baby againist them so I lied."

"How long do you suppose we were there?"

"I'd say a day," Gale guesses.

"Oh my god I missed my doctors apointment," I touch my stomach.

"It's okay Ms. Everdeen is probably here already for two reasons. One, you missed your appointment and two, Katniss and Peeta were probably worried when they got to our house and we weren't there."

"Gosh, we missed dinner too. Hurry Gale we have to apoligize," I start running.

"I'ma coming."

We sprint home hoping to find Katniss and Peeta as soon as possible.

We do as well as Haymitch, Ms. Everdeen, and Gale's mom. "Where have you been?" Gale's mom demands as soon as we walk through the door.

He's panting and out of breathe when he answers, "Kidnapped...we have...no idea...who they...were."

I pat him on the back while Ms. Everdeen comes over and takes my hands, "At least you're safe and unharmed."

I smile at her she smiles back, "Shall we see if your baby is a boy or girl?" she asks.

I nod nervously, she drops my hands. Gale has recovered by now and holds my hand as we walk down the street to the new District 12 hospital.

The district has changed so much from the one we once knew. No one dies from starvation, or coal mine accidents, or from giving birth. The starvation was fixed when we became the Capitol's equal, the coal mine accidents because we don't mine coal any more. We're farmers all the coal made the soil here great for farming. Of course there are still shops and such in town. The birth accidents fixed when the Capitol made us a hospital. Katniss was one of the reasons. She didn't want to have her baby in the Capitol so they made her a hospital. If she wanted the moon, I'm sure the Capitol would find a way to get it to her. They all love her.

Well except those people we were kidnapped by. I shake the thought from my head and walk into the hospital.

They take my thumb print and put a wristband on me and I'm told to follow Ms. Everdeen. They have me redress into a hospital gown and lay down on a bed.

They then hook me up to a machine that checks the baby's blood pressure. Then they stick a needle in my stomach, it doesn't really hurt, just a pinch. Then on the screen in front of me is a beautiful baby girl. I gasp and tears are running down my face, I look at Gale who has remained by my side. He's crying too, I take his hand. He smiles and I know he's happy crying. He's probably imaging who she will look like and if she will be strong enough to hunt like him, or will work some place else like me.

I am unattached and redressed in my clothes Gale and I head to the bakery to tell Katniss and Peeta. We walk in and Peeta asks, "Well?"

"It's a girl!" Gale announces.

"Congratulations!" Katniss come around the counter and hugs me.

"I have another announcement."

"What is it?" Peeta asks.

"I want to reopen my family's sweet shop."

* * *

**More coming soon, reviews and favs are welcome! *Hint, hint***


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

**To my readers;**

**Attention Madge and Gale fans the story will now be called '_Strawberries_'. In reference to the first book when Gale sells Madge strawberries. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but it will be up soon! I promise!**

**~littlemissy014**


End file.
